


Within the Darkness

by IAmElysia



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anthro, M/M, Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmElysia/pseuds/IAmElysia
Summary: Ra and Anubis have a talk before enjoying some one on one time, not realizing that there's a certain horndog of a goddess nearby..This story is set in my head canon, where it is the near future and the gods created the Battlegrounds in order to keep themselves from fading away.





	1. Chapter 1

"You lose again, Thor!" Zeus crowed as the puck slammed into the goal.   
"Curse this game!" Thor scowled, slamming his fist against the hockey table. Zeus laughed. "Who is the real god of thunder?"  
"...you."  
"And don't forget it!" Zeus turned to Anubis who was sitting on a nearby couch. "Do you want a game, friend?" The jackal looked up before shaking his head. "I never found interest in those mortal games, I shall decline."  
"You mean you know you'll lose?" Anubis rolled his eyes. Zeus would taut anything as a victory, so long as it made him look good.

The jackal god looked around the recreation room, bored. Why had he even come here again? To ease his mind, he supposed. It was a nice area, he knew that, it just.. Wasn't his thing. If it helped him keep his mind off of Kali though...  
He switched on the tv in front of him, clipping through channels halfheartedly before settling on on the battleground's own station, airing a documentary about the creation of the arena

Anubis yawned, stretching out. Why couldn't they have something interesting? Something not about fight, not about death, not ab- "Is this a bad time, friend?" Anubis looked over to find Ra, slumped in the seat beside him.   
"No, no.. You're fine." The two sat for a while in uncomfortable silence. "What is on your mind, Anubis?" The sun god finally enquired.

"I miss Kali friend, that is all."  
Ra sighed. "I too miss her, but we must let her memory live on, in the power of our spells. We can not let it wane into mere sorrow within our hearts."  
Anubis nodded. "I know, I just can not get over the manner in which she... Departed." Ra rose, stretching out a hand towards him. "Come, I wish to show you something".

Ra and Anubis walked down the hallway, going past room after room before finally arriving upon the son god's own. " I want you to see something, it is important." Ra said, opening the door. The room that met Anubis' eyes was simply decorated, tastefully detailed to look like an old Egyptian temple. It had a luxurious looking bed as a centrepiece but aside from that, it was fairly ungarish. "Sit, please " Ra said, motioning to a seat nearby.

Anubis sat down as Ra walked over to his desk, pulling out an ornate wooden lockbox. "This is full of the most important things in my life." Ra started, taking a seat nearby. "Take a look." Ra passed it over after unlocking it, allowing Anubis to look inside.

It was a simple keepsake box, that was for sure. The inside was laid with a rich, purple velvet and inside was a variety of paraphernalia. Trinkets, photos, a pendant of Chinese origin... "What is all this, Ra?"   
The sun god walked over to a crystalline bottle on the shelf, pouring himself a fruity smelling drink. "As I said, these are my keepsakes. Want a drink?" Anubis shook his head. "Now this one..." Ra motioned to a small plaque of wood. "Was from Kali. Turn it over."

Anubis flipped the plaque around, revealing an intricately carved relief of Kali, him, Ra and some other gods all at a banquet table, laughing. "She finished that two days before she.. Misted ". He shuddered at the term. "It was her arrival. A remembrance of the good times we had had outside of the arena at least." Anubis traced his hand along the outline of her. "She carved this?  
Ra nodded. "I had no idea she had such talent either, Kali only gave it to me because she knew she was misting."

Ra sighed. "It took her 2 weeks to complete, she said. She did not permit a single mistake, those ones she threw out. Over 400 attempts later, she had that. I want you to have it." Anubis looked up at him, sorrow rising in his heart. "Thank you, I don't..."  
"Be still, Anubis. I know you have troubles talking about such issues. Would it be easier if I were to take the form of one of your counsels?"

Anubis' face froze at the question. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about, Ra.." He whispered. Ra walked into his bathroom.  
"Please, friend," he said gently, "I am not one to judge, trust me. We all need someone to talk to." Ra finally came out of the bathroom, having morphed himself into an image, that of one of Anubis' closest human counsel's back in Ancient Egypt. He appeared as an olive-skinned man, shaven head and with dark eyes. Lijah, or rather, Ra, sat on the bed beside him.

"Ra, this is.. Strange. I do not see the idea" Anubis said, stammering slightly.   
"I felt you would communicate better with a form you more comfortable with?"  
"You are not him!" Anubis hissed back.  
"Ease yourself, I know of your time with this consort, Anubis. You are sa-  
" Consort!?" Anubis sprang up, uncharacteristically flustered ,"Lijah was no consort, I did NOT-"

"Calm down friend." Ra soothed, interjecting. "I know about your internal struggles too. I may not be Thoth but trust me, I can tell when somebody is confused." Anubis breathed, letting the words sink in. "I can... Try to talk I suppose." The jackal god sat down on the bed again.

"As you know,Kali has al- had, always been a great friend of mine." Anubis stated. "She was in fact one who persuaded me to look into... Consorts. To speak to. Only speak."  
Ra smirked a little at the defensiveness but hid it well. "I had never thought of others in that kind of way before then and it just made sense."

"She helped me through a lot, now she's misted though, I have nobody to confide in. Lijah is long gone and since then I have not foun-" Ra pushed forward, cutting off Anubis with a firm kiss on the mouth. He drew away. "If you need a consort, I am here for you."

The jackal god sat there, stunned. What had happened, what was happening? Was this real? Why did it-. His mind blanked and he pulled Ra backed towards him, kissing him even harder. Curse it, Ra wouldn't tell a soul and they both needed it. The pair continued, Ra slowly undressing himself as well as Anubis. Soon they were both lost in the throes of passion, until Ra finally pulled himself away.

"Allow me to service you, please." He said, slowly falling meet Anubis' crotch. They were both fully naked now, and full of their desire for something, anything to take their mind off of everything. Ra grabbed hold of Anubis' member, delicately pumping it up and down before placing it in his mouth and doing the same. Ra didn't care to brag, but he had a lot of male consorts himself, and he wasn't too proud of a god to not please them. His tongue swirled around the head as he continued, enjoying the faint huffs of pleasure from his quarry. 

After several more minutes of this, he rose to meet Anubis' face. "Do you want me to continue, or-"  
"The bed.." The jackal god crawled onto the bed, Ra soon following him. The disguised sun god climbed on top of Anubis, slowly lowering himself down, positioning the erect member correctly before allowing it to enter him.

Ra huffed as it slid it's way in, savouring the feeling as it went deeper inside of him. It only made him want more. He began to ride, a look at the jackal's face telling him to make it quick. He picked up speed as Anubis finally began dropping his guard, raising is hands to feel the bucking consort's chest and trailing down to his own crotch before giving Ra his own pleasure. They continued, building faster and faster until finally Anubis climaxed. The jackal said nothing, callously shoving Ra off of himself before turning around and getting on all fours.

"Fuck me." He barked at Ra.  
"I assumed that once you had fi-"  
"FUCK ME."

 

Anubis was not normally like this, but Ra had to say that he was enjoying it.


	2. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox finds some fun herself..

"Well fought!" Bellona said proudly to the team, dispersing to their own devices.She was pissed, Nox could tell, but she didn't care to find out why. She had long passed the point of caring for that woman, the arena brought that out in everyone. She walked back to her room and entered, swiftly undressing from her battle garb and putting on a simple shirt and skirt. Black of course. She smirked, removing her headpiece to reveal a severe looking, sophisticated woman with white hair and black eyes. The mask added to her mystique, something that the crowds apparently loved.

Nox walked back out into the hall. /Was there anything interesting happening today?/ She thought to herself. She walked over to the recreational room, the normal hotbed of rumours in the Barracks. It was full of every kind of game imaginable, but she didn't are for the games. She cared for the gossip. Nox walked in, propping herself up against the wall and standing in silence. Thor and Zeus, screaming at each other as usual. But Anubis and Ra...

Anubis was not one to come here ever. She strained her ears to their conversation. Ah, Kali still. Nox couldn't say she was surprised honestly. What came next was a surprise though. An invitation to Ra's room? This was important... She pulled herself off of the wall, quietly leaving the group and making for Ra's room. She had to hear this...

She jogged quickly down the hallway, finally reaching the door. She began to phase, turning into the shadow itself and sliding underneath it. There could be no evidence... Nox found herself in a room that was.. definitely Egyptian, even to the shuttered walk-in wardrobe by the bed. Egyptians always seemed to have a penchant for dressing up, she found.

Nox opened it up and stepped inside before closing the door as silently as she could. What secrets would she learn from them? Her heartbeat rose slightly at the thought and soon enough, the pair had entered the room. Still speaking of Kali. Boring. Still, Nox knew patience was virtuous. For every nontopic, boring piece of drivel, a million threads of intrigue could be gathered... She just had to find the right ones.

A counsel? Nox listened intently to them both. She had not expected Anubis of all gods to need a.. a consort, in fact? This was worth her time after all. She watched in glee as Anubis' fae went red at the mention of this man, this 'Lijah' he had known. It was interesting to know they were an item, but she was disheartened as the conversation appeared to turn back to Kali as An-

Ra and Anubis kissed.

Nox swiftly cast a silence spell upon the closet before gasping in surprise. Well this got much more interesting, much quicker than she had thought.They weren't stopping either, they were really getting into this. Nox put her hand against the slats, peering at the two of them as they slowly undressed each other. This was wrong. She should stop watching.. She should leave...

But she couldn't. She couldn't pull her eyes away. They didn't know she was there.. They wouldn't even suspect. Nox saw no harm in it, just two immortals enjoying themselves... They wouldn't even see her. She admitted she kind of enjoyed that fact in and of itself.

Nox hadn't expected the human form from Ra, but she supposed it served well seeing how Anubis was. Not that it was bad a body either... Nicely sculpted torso, strong lines at the waist, almost pointing like an arrow toward his.. nether regions. Nox licked her lips. She really didn't blame either of them...

Ra clambered on top of the jackal god now, before lowering himself and beginning to ride Anubis. She breathed heavily. This was.. this was having an affect on her.. Nox felt her hand wander, slowly reaching down to her skirt. She grabbed the bottom, pulling it up past her knee. Delicately, she put her finger down on her panties, slowly trailing down her lips.

Nox shuddered with delight. She could stay a little longer... She kept watching, focusing on the rise and fall of their chests, the looks of desire on their faces, Ra's member bouncing along with him. She pulled off her shirt. It was getting stuffy. She unclasped her bra too and flung it to the ground.

Nox sighed, cupping a breast in her hand and gently massaging it. She was definitely enjoying this private show. She tweaked her nipple, pulling off her panties and sinking to the floor. She spread her legs, hiking her skirt up past her ass and put a finger inside herself.

Ra kept going and Nox started imagining herself with them. She imagined Anubis' cool, dark face growling at her as she straddled him. Imagined being shoved into the bed and fucked like a dog. She put another finger in, sweeping back and forth inside of her as she fantasized. Anubis had bent her over now and was pounding away, slamming over and over again with a raw passion. She imagined herself gasping in pain and pleasure, tits swinging back and forth from the power and saliva flinging forth from her gaping mouth, strands hanging down around it. Then Ra...

Ra would take her. He would lick the saliva off of her diligent mouth then guide it to his member. He would force her to take it, thrusting more carefully than the jackal but with just as much determination. She would do her job as they fought over her body, ravishing and fondling every inch of her flawless skin. She would love it, she would take the sun god's cock to the point of choking herself. Her makeup would run and she would drool everywhere, but she would take it all, she..

Three fingers now. Anubis was on all fours, barking at Ra to have his way with him. Nox swallowed hard, gasping in pleasure as she continued to play with herself. She felt her eyes drawn to Anubis' member hanging down underneath his bared buttocks, facing right at her. It was coated with fluid, obviously he had came from Ra's passionate riding session. She stared at it, fantasizing even more. What she would give to be forced to clean it..

What she would give to take it. Nox could only imagine it, Anubis fucking her raw. Ramming her pussy and treating her like the whore she knew she truly was. Then, she hoped, he would start on her asshole, spitting on it then entering harshly, causing her to scream out in pleasurable agony. She would whimper but he would continue, his pleasure was what was important to him and that only. He would fuck her until he was close and heaving heavily. She could almost hear his deep breathing right behind her, right now. That was reality though, this was fantasy. Finally, he would swing her around and force her to blow him until he came.

A bit of drool began to pool out of the corner of her mouth at the thought, falling onto her left breast and continuing to the floor. She was salivating just thinking about it. The juice from her pussy and ass, the fluids from Ra's session and Anubis' own cum, all mixed together into a cocktail of pure sexual hedonism.. She wanted to taste that.

At that point, Ra would still be watching. He would have taken her place in the closet, then she would do the same with him. Over and over again the trio would fuck. They would fuck each other, fuck her then in her mouth. Over and over again she would take it, until her pussy was sore and her ass bled. She didn't care, she would fuck them both until they themselves could no longer fuck. She would fuck them until they could fuck no more. Then? Then she would fuck herself thinking about how much they had all fucked each other.

Gods she was fucking horny. 

Nox was close now, having changed to frantically rubbing her clitrois at the show before her and in her head. Maybe she should reveal herself, maybe she should remove the silence spell she had put on the closet, maybe she should open the door and act on her fantasies...

No. She was the quiet one, the 'ice queen' who was to keep to herself. How could she trust these two? No. She would stay in this closet until they were done. Noxfinally let out a small moan as she climaxed. The liquid leaked out of her, seeping into the carpet beneath her. She could pay a cleaner to fix it up discretely, later. Nox raised the hand she had used up to her face, breathing in the musky smell deeply before inserting the fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off with her tongue.

She tasted good. If only she could taste herself on someone else.


End file.
